


Make the Sweat Drip Out of Every Pore

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Naruto Oneshots [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Begging, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Haruno Sakura, Dom/sub, Dominant Haruno Sakura, Explicit Language, F/M, Femdom, Haruno Sakura-centric, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Strong Haruno Sakura, Sub Hoshigaki Kisame, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: When Sakura's regular sparring partner breaks his leg, she goes searching for a good replacement option. Recently accepted into Konoha, living alone on the edge of the Nakano, Hoshigaki Kisame seems like a good choice.Kisame hadn't been in Konoha long, but he was fairly certain that the kunoichi who ran half the hospital wasnotsupposed to that ripped. Haruno Sakura usually looked like a harsh breeze could break her in half, but tonight? Tonight he wondered ifshemight end up breakinghim
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hoshigaki Kisame
Series: Naruto Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127369
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Make the Sweat Drip Out of Every Pore

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Kisame/Sakura but Kisame has a strength kink and Sakura is one hell of a Dominant
> 
> Title from "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes

Despite the peace that had settled, Sakura still liked to keep her skills sharp – especially since a _lot_ of the remaining Akatsuki had come to settle in Konoha, and she didn’t quite trust all of them yet. Naruto did, but that was just the type of person he was.

Despite the humid Fire Country summers, those who had settled in Konoha claimed it was a lot better than the constant rain of Ame.

To the surprise of many, Sakura included, Hoshigaki Kisame was one of those. He just shrugged and grinned with those sharp teeth of his whenever anyone tried to interrogate him about it, so most of them let it go. Sakura let it go too, but only because she was one of the few who actually knew his reasoning and trusted him to tell the truth. He hated lies and liars, and so Naruto’s forthright honesty was appealing to him. Sakura could understand that. She wasn’t a great liar, but she could obfuscate with the best of them. Kisame, however, was more straightforward.

It was why Sakura had decided, after Lee broke his leg and had been put on bed rest for a few days and light duties for a week, to ask him to be her sparring partner while her regular one recovered. She also wanted to test her strength against him, for he had been one of the strongest shinobi in the entire continent for almost two _decades_. He was probably the only one of the former Akatsuki who Sakura actually trusted and could see herself forming a friendship with, which was the third and final factor in her decision.

Sakura approached his home on the banks of the Nakano in the early evening, having rested for a few hours after her hospital shift, and knocked briskly at the door. She heard some movement inside, and then the door was opened to reveal the exact person she had come to see. His eyes widened slightly at seeing her there, and Sakura thought she saw him look her up and down swiftly. It was hard to tell with the light behind him, honestly, but she had to admit the idea was flattering.

“My regular sparring partner is in the hospital with a broken leg, and you’re only other person in this village apart from Naruto who could give me a challenge,” she told him bluntly, folding her arms. His eyes dropped to her biceps briefly, and then rose back to her eyes. She had to give him props for that – she wasn’t the most well-endowed in the chest area, sure, but she still often had to threaten men who weren’t aware of her strength to _not stare_. “Well?” she demanded when he just stared at her for a moment longer, and then a slow grin tugged at his lips.

“You know what? Sure,” he agreed, and stepped out into the evening air. His clothes were suitable enough for a spar, so she didn’t comment. “Guidelines?” He led her towards a clearing not far from his house, and Sakura hummed thoughtfully as she surveyed the area.

“Taijutsu only, chakra enhancement allowed but no ninjutsu, weapons, or summons,” she decided, after taking a look at the terrain available. She looked up and smirked a little when he noticed she was staring at her biceps again, and flexed a little as she turned to face him. Her smirk was gone by the time he jerked his eyes up, and she gave an innocent smile. “First to yield?” He grinned back at her.

“Sounds good to me.”

Holy fuck. Holy fuck, oh shit, holy fuck – shit – _fuck!_

Pinkie was _strong_. He’d only ever seen her in sleeves before, and looser pants, but after seeing her like this… he didn’t think he’d ever get the image of her biceps flexing out of his mind. Or be able to see her walk without imagining how her thickly-muscled thighs moved beneath the fabric.

She was small, sure, but holy _fuck_ she had a lot of muscle. She looked like she could break him in half!

He almost shivered at that idea, managing to turn it into a roll of his shoulders and neck instead.

Fuck, he shouldn’t have agreed to a spar with her. He was going to die… either by losing concentration and getting killed because he was too distracted to dodge, or by her hand when she realised that he was ogling her. Not that he’d complain if she was the cause of his death – she could probably punch him in the balls and he’d just thank her for the privilege.

_‘Fuck!_ _Focus, Kisame,’_ he told himself sternly as Sakura almost managed to take his head off with a kick that shattered the trunk of the tree she _actually_ hit.

Fuck it. He was in love. Head over fucking heels, and pretty much all because she was the first person he’d ever sparred with who was _actually_ a threat to him strength-wise.

His distraction almost got him a broken arm, and he shoved any thoughts about anything other than their spar right out of his mind. If he didn’t focus, he’d end up maimed or dead, and he wanted to get the chance to – oh fuck knee dodge disengage roll _lunge_ – to actually try and woo her or something before he died.

The spar carried on for a few more minutes, but then he caught glimpse of the way her leg muscles bunched and flexed as she pushed up onto her toes to launch herself at him – and he was gone. He was a fraction too slow to avoid her, but instead of the strike he was expecting, a small hand closed around the front of his shirt, yanked him closer, and then with a single flex of those glorious biceps, he was _thrown_ over her shoulder and across the clearing, tumbling across the grass and hard-packed dirt and just falling still instead of trying to rise.

He was as hard as the ground beneath him, and so he just remained where he was, trying to catch his breath and suppress his erection.

“Come on, I didn’t throw you that hard,” he heard Sakura say as she approached, sounding slightly confused. “You fuck up your landing or something? Do I need to carry you to the hospital?”  
Fuck, she probably could _literally_ carry him, too, Kisame thought, and tried to let out a nonchalant grunt.

Instead, it came out as more of a moan, and very clearly not one of pain. He froze, his heartbeat rabbiting in his chest.

Sakura was silent for a long moment, during which Kisame silently cursed himself and his traitorous body, and then a strong little hand on his shoulder rolled him over and then pressed against his chest. Sakura loomed over him, smirk curling her lips even as she pressed down firmly on his chest. Her eyes trailed slowly down his body, lingering on his groin – where his cock was pressed so hard against the fabric he was surprised it hadn’t split yet – before coming back up to his face. She leaned over him a little more, pressing down on his chest the whole time, and the pressure was just so _perfectly_ present that he wondered – wildly, breathlessly – if she would be able to prevent him from actually breathing just from her hands on his ribs.

His cock throbbed, he moaned breathlessly, and Sakura’s smirk broadened.

“Oh, I’m going to have _fun_ with you,” she purred, and then her hands were _everywhere_.

She’d noticed his distraction right away – she’d be a piss-poor medic if she couldn’t track eye movement or respiratory changes – but she’d not said anything at first. It was flattering to have someone’s eyes drawn so consistently to the parts of herself she had worked hardest on, such as her muscles, and so she’d let it go. She’d almost hit him fatally a few times, but luckily for them both, he was able to get out of the way of her lethal blows. His pupils had dilated, and not like she’d seen them get before while fighting others, and when he moaned after she’d thrown him across the clearing, everything clicked into place.

He was aroused. He wanted her.

And, fuck, but she wanted him too. He was powerful and skilled, and she hadn’t had a good fuck in _months_. So she flipped him over and smirked at him, hand pressing slowly on his chest. His breathing stuttered and picked up speed, and his eyes just about rolled back in his head when she pressed down just a little more than should be comfortable.

“Oh, I’m going to have _fun_ with you,” she murmured, when he moaned and his cock jerked noticeably in his pants at the slightest increase of pressure to his ribs, and then she moved in a whirlwind of motion. She had his pants and shirt off in second, tugging her own off and discarding them before she braced her legs across his thighs and hauled his hands up over his head to pin them there. He moved for her easily, his breath quickening and his arousal more than evident in the way his fat, leaking cock was flushed and hard, and Sakura tore off her panties – she had plenty and didn’t need this particular pair – with her other hand to leave her wearing only her sports bra before grasping his cock in her palm. He was thick and hard and leaking so much precum that Sakura knew her own arousal would be enough additional lube to make taking him _easy._

Kisame moaned, back arching as he tried to push into her hand, but her legs on his and hand on his crossed wrists were strong enough to hold him almost immobile. She gave his cock a stroke, and then shifted herself enough to rub his fat cockhead against her wet pussy.

He jolted, body pushing up against hers, but she remained immovable, and instead just shoved him harder against the dirt. He went still beneath her with a whimper, and Sakura locked eyes with him as she slowly sank onto his cock.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—

Sakura was going to kill him, he just knew it. He was legitimately _straining_ against her hold, and yet she wasn’t moving. Her vivid green eyes were locked with his, and he was trembling beneath her as her wet, warm pussy slowly slid down his sensitive cock. Her shins and ankles were still hooked over his thighs, her knees on the ground either side of his hips, holding him down even as she lowered herself onto him as if he was nothing more than an object for her enjoyment.

That idea was hotter than it had any right to be, damn it.

He moaned, unable to help it, when his entire cock was engulfed in the wet heat of her pussy. She rocked atop him, muscles in her legs and abs tensing and relaxing, breasts swaying slightly with her movement. She kept her gaze locked with his the entire time, her pupils wide and dark as she fucked him, the slick sounds of his cock being plunged into her and then drawn out slowly filling the clearing. He could do nothing but lay there beneath her and let her use him, let her ride his cock like it was her favourite toy, all the while pinning him to the dirt and keeping her eyes locked with his.

“I wonder if I even need to hold you here,” she murmured, apparently thoughtful, her hands – the one that had been on his cock before she took it inside her now having joined the other – tight around his wrists on either side of his head while she rode his cock at a leisurely pace. “I like the look of you like this, though,” she added, pressing down just a bit harder with her arms. The sensation of being utterly trapped had a choked moan working its way out of his mouth, and he didn’t even try to hide it. “Will you be good for me and leave your legs still if I move mine?” she asked, and Kisame almost whimpered.

“Anything you want,” he confessed before he could stop himself, head falling back as she shoved herself harder onto his cock. “Aah, fuck, anything you want,” he repeated as she lowered her head and ran her lips over the small gills on his cheeks. Her mouth trailed down further as her legs shifted, and he remained obediently still as she suckled a bruising, biting kiss into the underside of his jaw. Her movements on his cock increased in speed and power, and he had to clench his hands into fists and bite down on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from coming inside her. He didn’t want it to be over yet, and he doubted she wanted him to spill inside her, even if she was willing to fuck him this way. He moaned as she dragged her teeth over his neck, pausing unerringly at the most sensitive spot and pressing her closed mouth there for a long moment as she raised her hips – making him want to sob at the feeling of the cool evening air on his damp cock – before she sank back down at the exact same moment she bit down hard. She had regular human-standard teeth, sure, but she still bit him hard enough that it made him cry out and attempt to buck up. He couldn’t, though, because she was astride his hips and grinding him down against the dirt.

Fuck, he was so close, he wanted to come but he didn’t dare do it before she gave him permission…

“Please,” he begged, head falling back and baring his new deep bitemark to her as she continued to ride his cock. It was too much, the feeling of her warmth around him, squeezing around him every time she forced herself down and almost refusing to let go as she rose back up, and he didn’t know how much longer he could control himself. “Please, need—”

“I know what you need,” she replied, sounding far too cool and composed, and then she fucked herself on him faster – twice, three, four, five, six times, grinding down and sighing the sigh of a satisfied woman as her body clenched and fluttered around his cock. “Mm, I haven’t had such good cock for months,” she commented, slowly rising off him. She moved up his torso, hand sliding into his hair as her knees came to pin his arms near the elbows. Her pussy, reddened and slick, brushed over his chin, his nose coming to nudge her clit as she tugged his head up a bit. “Clean me up a bit and I’ll give you what you need.”

Kisame eagerly set to work, strong tongue delving deep into her, collecting the taste of her into his mouth with each deep lick and the careful stimulation of her clit with lips and tongue alone. He didn’t dare use his teeth on this part of her – too sharp against too vulnerable – but he could and did use his lips and tongue to the best of his ability.

His cock throbbed, completely unaffected by the cool air from how insanely aroused he was by the taste of her on his tongue and the pressure of her hand on his head and legs on his arms. He could happily stay between her thighs for hours, being ordered to please her.

He whined a protest when she pulled his head away and knelt up, but her sharp tug on his hair had him falling quiet once more.

“Good boy,” she praised him, smirking when he groaned – fuck, he was discovering all sorts of kinks he was into tonight – and then she released his hair, letting him drop his head back onto the ground as she reached up and removed her bra.

He stared up the lean lines of her body, mouth watering a little at the thought of possibly being permitted to suckle on those pretty little tits at some point, as she set her bra aside and then reached down to grasp one of his wrists once more – and then he yelped as the world suddenly moved around him.

He ended up on his knees with his face pressed to the dirt, one hand twisted up behind his back as Sakura’s strong legs forced his apart and her other hand stroked down between his cheeks. He bucked, barely able to move due to the arm twisted behind him, and moaned as Sakura tugged one of his cheeks to the side and then spit directly on his hole. He clenched involuntarily at the sensation, and Sakura chuckled as she pressed her thumb against his hole. She didn’t try to penetrate, not yet, but did put enough pressure on the tight sphincter that Kisame could _feel it_.

Her hand vanished, and there was the brief scent of blood and a puff of smoke, and then he heard a jar of some sort being opened and then Sakura was stroking two slick fingers between his cheeks, nudging at his hole. He moaned into the dirt, trembling, as he was held forcibly in place while Sakura slowly pushed a single knuckle of a single finger into him.

“I wonder how you’d react if anyone else were to come along and see you like this?” she said, as if commenting on the weather, and Kisame gave a choked-off gasp as his rim was stretched open insistently by the press of two fingertips. “I’m almost tempted to organise a line of men to fuck you while I hold you down like this. Can you imagine?” she asked, voice almost a throaty purr, as she returned to one finger but started working it in deeper. Kisame could do nothing but groan, cock twitching beneath him, precum dripping onto the disturbed earth between his knees. “Your face pressed into the dirt just like this, my hands holding you down and open as shinobi after shinobi fucks his cum into you. By the time they’re done, you’d be gaping open and _dripping_ their cum.” Kisame whimpered as Sakura’s second finger was pressed into him alongside the first, curving to rub against his prostate with unerring accuracy. His cock spat more precum onto the upturned soil beneath him.

He could picture it all too well. Sakura holding him, immovable and powerful, making sure he had to remain there for every shinobi that wanted to fuck him. Each of the men was faceless, but he could picture being fucked into for a whole afternoon while held down by Sakura’s strong hands, until he was a delirious drooling mess with cum leaking down his thighs from his ruined ass.

But at the same time, the only reason it appealed was because of the image of her hands holding him down and forcing him to take every single one.

He whined an attempt at a ‘no’, and Sakura gave a thoughtful hum.

“No? Ah, I suppose it’s for the best I’m selfish, then,” she murmured, and Kisame almost sobbed as her fingers scissored inside him, stretching him wider. A third finger nudged at his rim, and he whined long and low as she started to work on getting that third digit past his rim. “I might still let someone watch, though.” There was something about her tone that sat strangely, but he was too distracted to think about it. “You’re too pretty like this for me to keep you _entirely_ to myself,” she commented, giving a thrust that forced the third finger inside him and made him jerk and cry out hoarsely. There was plenty of lube, but it was still too much. It burned, and he was almost in tears as his body trembled around Sakura’s immovable fingers.

And the thought of someone coming along and seeing him like this, shuddering around Sakura’s fingers as she held him down and made him take it, was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Sakura remained mostly silent for a few minutes, idly fucking her fingers into Kisame and occasionally murmuring slight praise – good boy, look at you, pretty thing – as his body slowly adjusted.

And then Sakura nudged the tip of her little finger against his straining rim and pushed it in to the first knuckle, her strength negating any protest his body had, and her apparently casual query just as it reached the second knuckle had Kisame seizing around her hand and coming so hard he blacked out.

“I wonder if I could get a whole fist in you?”

Sakura couldn’t help but feel a little smug as Kisame came so hard – and just from her comment and her hand in his ass – he passed out, going limp in her hold even as his body clamped down around her fingers and his cock spilled copious amounts of cum across the ground beneath his body. A tiny gasp sounded from their watcher, and Sakura hid her smirk by tending to Kisame.

She carefully eased her hand out of him, admiring the slight gape of his hole and making a mental note to practice Naruto’s perverted jutsu so she could fuck her new lover properly, and then wiped off her hand on her discarded panties and scooped Kisame up in her arms bridal style. He was already starting to stir as she stood and headed towards his house, completely unaffected by her nudity – there was no one around except the shy voyeur as far as Sakura could sense – and she simply continued walking when he jerked awake in her arms. He seemed startled for a moment that he couldn’t move, but then his eyes found her face and he blushed – or at least, she assumed it was a blush, considering his cheeks darkened as if with a rush of blood.

Cute.

When Kisame came to, only to find himself being _carried_ like he weighed absolutely _nothing_ , he blushed so hard he thought he might have lost all blood from his extremities. He was finding all sorts of things out about himself tonight, and though he’d known about some of his preferences before now, he’d never actually been with anyone who was able to _hit_ those kinks with the type of accuracy and ferocity as Sakura had managed.

She took him back to his house, to the small onsen he’d built and kept heated with a series of pipes and fire jutsu, and as they washed the dirt off before they entered the pool, Kisame couldn’t help but watch Sakura. She was completely confident in herself, unashamed of being naked in front of him – and considering she’d almost gone wrist-deep in his body only a few minutes ago, she really had no reason to be ashamed of nudity – and when Kisame licked his lips to wet them before asking her a question, his entire line of thought was destroyed when he realised he could still taste her on his lips. His cock twitched, already ready to go again, and he quickly shoved down his arousal.

_Fuck._

He remained silent as Sakura slipped into the onsen, hesitating to join her until she looked at him and raised a hand.

“Are you joining me or what?” she asked, completely casual, and when Kisame got within her reach, she grabbed him and hauled him into the water. If he were a civilian, he might have yelped and flailed, but instead he managed to turn his fall into a mostly-clean if rushed few steps. Sakura tugged him down into the seat opposite her, and then she leaned her head back against the edge of the bath and seemed to completely relax.

Kisame’s ass ached in the hot water, but he felt amazing otherwise. And still slightly trembly inside from the sudden loss of contact with Sakura, which had him sucking in a sharp breath after a few moments. Sakura lifted her head and opened her eyes, and then held out her hands to him.

“C’mere,” she murmured, and Kisame hesitantly obeyed her. She arranged him beside her on the seat, one of his arms going behind her, and then she leaned against his chest and grasped one of his thighs in one strong hand. “Better?” she asked as he relaxed, and he couldn’t resist the urge to drop his head and nuzzle her hair.

“Yeah. Thanks.” They sat there in silence for a long moment, and then Kisame hesitantly asked, “So can I, uh, return the favour?” He felt awkward asking, and slightly ridiculous, but Sakura turned and grasped his chin in one strong hand, dragging her thumb over the mark she’d sucked into his neck.

“Oh, honey, if you think I’m letting you go so easily, you’re sorely mistaken,” she purred, and Kisame’s cock started to fill with blood at the way she slid up his body. She was pressing every inch of her soft, pale wet skin against his rougher body, all corded muscle beneath the initial softness of her skin, and when she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him down, he went easily. Her thighs came to rest either side of his on the shallow step, pussy brushing against his partially-erect cock, and she wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him while her other hand stroked his cock to full hardness. He was startled by her willingness to kiss him, but relinquished himself to her almost immediately. She explored his mouth with her tongue, being careful around his teeth, even as she guided his tip to her pussy and she slid herself down onto him once more. She felt tighter this way, though she – somehow – still managed to take him entirely, and Kisame moaned into her mouth at the feeling of her around him.

“Come on, big man,” she murmured against his lips a moment later, both arms now around his neck loosely, “show me what you’re made of.” It was a challenge and an order all at once, and Kisame was helpless to do anything other than obey.

Sakura was incredibly pleased by Kisame’s reaction to her slight taunt, and gasped out a moan as he fucked up into her. It felt so good to have him inside her, just as it had before, and it had been so _long_ since she’d been fucked well.

He brought them both out of the water, lying her on the edge of the onsen he must have build himself and rising over her like some kind of feral sea god, dripping water as he braced himself over her and fucked into her with deep, powerful thrusts. She planted her feet on the step within the onsen and surged to meet each thrust, dragging her nails over his arms and smirking at how he cried out and shook when she touched the gills partially-open on his upper arms.

She did it again, making his rhythm stutter, and she took that moment to shove him back into the onsen, never separating entirely, shoving him onto a bench and sliding back down his cock until it filled her just the way she wanted. She slid her fingers into his hair and tugged his mouth to hers to kiss him roughly, his arms wrapping around her waist as she rode him.

She was getting close, so close, when he buried his face in her shoulder, mouthing at the skin there as if wanting to bite but not wanting to hurt her – which just made her heart melt a little more – while tiny whimpers broke from his throat. She buried her fingers in his hair and held him there, still riding his cock as his hot breath panted across her skin.

“Come on,” she murmured, grinding down against him and clenching to make her muscles ripple around his cock. He moaned into her clavicle, and she felt the barest scrape of sharp teeth just beneath it. “Come on, sweetheart, fill me up and mark me.” Kisame groaned, strangely high-pitched, and Sakura scraped her nails over his scalp as she ruthlessly chased her orgasm. She wanted him to spill inside her, wanted him to give in to his instincts and sink his teeth into her skin, but he clearly wasn’t going to do it of his own accord. “Bite me and come inside me, Kisame!” she ordered sharply, slamming herself down on his cock one more time and grinding hard in an attempt to reach her climax.

And he did exactly as she ordered, whimpering into the bite he clamped down upon her upper breast, sending her – swearing triumphantly – over the edge.

As she came down, she stroked Kisame’s hair – he still had his face buried in her neck, was still breathing heavily and trembling – and turned towards the one who had been watching since she’d got two fingers in Kisame’s gorgeous ass. Her bright green eyes met the pale pair above flushed red cheeks, and she smirked and stroked her fingers through Kisame’s hair possessively.

“You’re mine now,” she murmured to Kisame, keeping her gaze locked with that of Hyuuga Neji, who stood flushed and aroused by the edge of the forest that bordered the open space around Kisame’s house. “You and one other, if he ever gets up the nerve to ask for what he wants.”

“Mm,” Kisame rumbled into her throat, turning to mouth at the skin there with lips and tongue alone. “I know which one you mean. Pretty brat.”

“Very,” Sakura agreed, and turned to kiss Kisame’s head without breaking her stare-off with Neji. “As soon as he requests it, he’s mine. Just like you are.”

“Mm,” Kisame rumbled again, and this time he lifted his head and kissed her mouth, slow and lazy. “I’m good with that.”

Neji turned and fled, and Sakura grinned as she turned her head to Kisame and kissed him again. He’d be back.

Neji almost slammed the door of his apartment behind himself as he crashed through, collapsing back against the solid wood and shoving one hand in his mouth to muffle his moans as he gave in to his arousal. He pushed his other hand down into his pants, grasping his cock and stroking harshly, eyes shut as he replayed the memory in his mind of Sakura and Kisame together.

Kisame on his knees with this face shoved into the ground, unable to escape Sakura as she murmured to him about fucking her fist into him while people watched.

The pair of them in the onsen together, Kisame over Sakura as the two of them moved in a beautiful synchronisation, Sakura rising to meet each of Kisame’s thrusts before she flipped their positions and rode him until they both came, ordering Kisame to fill her and Kisame _listening_.

The way her eyes had locked with his as she cradled Kisame to her and stroked him through the aftermath, kind but oh-so-wicked as she spoke directly to him while pretending to aim it at Kisame – or perhaps the other way around.

The insinuation in her words, that if Neji wanted, if he asked her, he could _be part of that_.

His imagination spiralled, and he imagine himself in Kisame’s place, being pinned and spread open and fucked with fingers and eventually a fist and maybe a cock – Kisame’s if he was lucky, a stranger’s if he wasn’t.

Neji bit down on the meat of his palm to muffle his moan as he spilled over his hand and against the inside of his pants, and then slumped back against his door – hand still in his mouth and the other still down his pants, covered in cum – as he tried to catch his breath.

He _wanted_ it so badly. Could he… could he really just _ask_ and actually _get_ what he asked for?


End file.
